cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Quatre Knights
The "Quatre Knights" (カトラーナイト Katorānaito) are a group of four mysterious international fighters with world-class abilities which appear in Season 4, teamed up specially by Aichi Sendou to keep him sealed. In addition, Kourin associates with the Quatre Knights. Abilities Prison and Judgement Main article: Prison Main article: Judgement The powers of the Quatre Knights reside in their ability to create an alternate dimension space called "Prison" for cardfights by using special items that each one of them has. The loser of the cardfight would receive their "Judgement" and take all the damage that their vanguard has taken while within the prison. Moon Palace The Quatre Knights have a sanctuary which appears to be their base and is suggested to be located on the moon. Aichi is sealed inside the sanctuary by four seals, one for each Quatre Knight. If a Quatre Knight loses while their prison is active, their respective seal is broken. However, if someone loses to a Quatre Knight inside their prison, the Quatre Knight can activate "Memory Judgment" on them, erasing their memories of Aichi as well as inflicting the pain of regular Judgment. Anime Season 4 Aichi formed the Quatre Knights to serve as guardians while he is sealed away due to the fact that when Aichi defeated Takuto, he planted a seed inside Aichi which will corrupt him and restart the invasion of Link Joker once more. To help prevent that, Aichi asked each member to become a Quatre Knight, acknowledging their skills to help fend off any threats to reawaken Link Joker. While his efforts were successful at first, Raul Serra betrayed the Quatre Knights and revealed that he wishes to reawaken Link Joker himself and thus instigated all efforts to bring Kai and his group to the sanctuary. After Serra lost (intentionally) and Gaillard lost to Kai, Serra froze the remaining two seals to release Aichi temporarily. Serra then tricked Neve into fighting Aichi (which Neve lost) and defeated Ratie himself, permanently releasing their seals and releasing Aichi, causing the Quatre Knights to fail in their mission. After Gaillard defeated Serra, he enacts Memory Judgement on Serra, breaking his pendant and losing his ability to be considered a Quatre Knight thus forcing him out of the sanctuary. After Link Joker is defeated and Aichi is freed, the Quatre Knights return to their homes and still kept in contact with their former leader. Neon Messiah The 3 remaining Quatre Knights appear in the movie Neon Messiah, taking place a year after the battle in the sanctuary. Ratie is seen in a cameo twice when the Shadow Paladin are deleted and after they are restored. Both Gaillard and Neve participate in the Messiah Scramble. They both lost to Leon and Kamui respectively. Cardfight Vanguard G 3 years after the battle in the moon palace, Gaillard made a name for himself in the Vanguard world, shown when he have a promotional poster hung on one of the card shop. Neve and Gaillard were shown together with Kai in the Euro League. During the G Quest to protect the future of Cray, both Gaillard and Neve were with Jamie during the cardfight battle and Ratie was with Aichi. Members As The Seed's threat is nullified, the Quatre Knights are disassembled. *Olivier Gaillard - European Champion *Raul Serra - South American Champion (Defected) *Philippe Neve - Former European Champion *Ratie Curti - Central Asian Champion Trivia *"Quatre" is French for the number four. *Kamui Katsuragi mispronounced Quatre Knights as "Cuttle Knife". *Both Ren Suzugamori and Leon Soryu were asked by Aichi Sendou to join the Quatre Knights. *Despite being from other countries, all of the Quatre Knights can speak Japanese fluently for the sake of the plot. Category:Teams Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters